Latina Feminist Poets by Linda Crews-Lerma
Summary Latina feminist poets encompass women who have their roots in Mexico, Puerto Rico, Cuba, Central America, and South America. A presentation of Latina feminist poets that have impacted the poetry scene will be exhibited beginning with the "first wave" of Latina feminist poets from the 1970s to the 1990s. The first wave include such greats as Gloria Anzaldua, Ana Castillo, Julia Alvarez, and Sandra Cisneros. The "first wave" will then be contrasted with the "new generation" of Latina feminist poets from the 2000s to the present. The poets of the "new generation" include Naomi Ayala, Brenda Cardenas, Laurie Ann Guerrero, and Rosa Alcala. The issues occurring during the "first wave" era will be compared to the issues occurring during the "new generation" era. Also to be considered are the current events of both eras and how it affected the poetry of each poet. The Importance of Latina Feminist Poetry The voice of each Latina feminist poet embodies not only self but community as well. While preserving the traditions of a culture that stresses familial ties, these women address the social and the political barriers placed upon them in addition to exploring language and aesthetic (Aragon). The Latina voice is a powerful force that knows no borders offering valuable insights to identity, place, and language. The Latina voice gives a voice to all women who have been oppressed for their differences, or for just being a woman. The Poets "Feminism is not a dirty word. It does not mean you hate men, it does not mean you hate girls that have nice legs and a tan, and it does not mean you are a bitch or a dyke, it means that you believe in equality." - Kate Nash" 'Gloria Anzaldua' "A woman who writes has power, and a woman with power is feared." - Gloria E. Anzaldua Anzaldua's "New Mestiza" lives with the many inconsistencies of the borderlands and challenges the world with her multifold identity: American, Mexican, mestiza, and Chicana; lesbian, feminist, intellectual, and multi-lingual. Her poetry exposes colonial exploitation, counters oppression, and formulates a new identity that does not submit to traditional expectations (Ybarra 175). This is shown in the first stanza of the following poem: To live in the Borderlands means you (by Gloria Anzaldua) are neither hispana india negra espanola ni gabacha, eres mestiza, mulata, half-breed caught in the crossfire between camps while carrying all five races on your back not knowing which side to turn to, run from. (216) Ana Castillo "I'm obviously an American citizen. My parents are American citizens. But I'm not looked at as an American." - Ana Castillo "Human sexuality has been regulated and shaped by men to serve men's needs." "For things to have vaule in a man's world, they are given the role of commodities. Among man's oldest and most constant commodity is woman." Julia Alvarez "Everyone needs a strong sense of self. It is our base of operations for everything we do in life." Sandra Cisneros Naomi Ayala Brenda Cardenas Quote: Laurie Ann Guerrero Quote: Rosa Alcala Quote: